


tanging hiling

by cashewnuts



Series: adventures in the metro [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Courtship, Fluff, Intramuros Date, M/M, jaeyong filo fic, jaeyong in manila
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewnuts/pseuds/cashewnuts
Summary: Sabi sa pamahiin, kapag unang beses ka raw bibisita sa isang simbahan ay pwede kang humiling...at magkakatotoo raw ito.Isa lang naman ang hiling ni Jaehyun, "Lord, alam ko pong araw-araw na akong humihiling sa Inyo pero ngayon po ang wish ko lang talaga ay...sana sagutin na po ako ng nililigawan ko."Pero para kay Taeyong, hindi naman na kailangan pang humiling ni Jaehyun.Baka nga maunahan niya pa itong magtanong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: adventures in the metro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170989
Kudos: 24





	tanging hiling

"Pucha," mahinang pagmumura ni Jaehyun habang nag-aayos ng gamit sa classroom matapos silang i-dismiss ng kanilang Philosophy prof. Sa haba ng in-extend nitong oras, pakiramdam niya ay binabalikan na siya ng professor niya sa lahat ng pagkakataon na na-late siya sa klase. _Oo na lang, ma'am. Kahit naman late mo kaming i-dismiss ngayon eh male-late at male-late pa rin naman ako sa mga susunod nating klase._

Mabilis na sinuot ni Jaehyun ang kanyang bag at dumiretso sa pintuan ng silid-aralan bago siya pigilan ng kaibigang si Yuta sa paglabas, "Ano?" 

"Tara, Angkong. Gusto ko ng siomai," yaya nito. 

"Pass. Kasama ko si Taeyong," sagot ni Jaehyun habang tinatahak ang corridor ng kanilang building patungo sa hagdan.

Agarang umirap si Yuta na nakasunod sa kanya sa paglalakad, "May date ka na naman? 'Di ba kayo nagsasawa sa mukha ng isa't isa?" 

Mariin siyang tinignan ni Jaehyun, "Na naman? Hindi nga kami nagkita last week." 

"Kahit na! Kung ako sa kanya hindi kita kikitain kada linggo, 'no! Umay na 'ko sa'yo."

"Sus," sarkastikong tumawa si Jaehyun. "Pogi ko kaya." 

Ma-suka suka si Yuta sa kanyang narinig mula sa kaibigan, "Mausog ka sana." 

Nang makababa sa building ay agad na tinahak ni Jaehyun ang daan patungo sa España gate. 12:30 na, at kung hindi lang nag-extend ang professor niya ay sana kanina pa siya nakasakay ng jeep. Biyernes pa naman ngayon, panigurado traffic sa Quiapo ng ganitong oras. Patay na naman siya kay Taeyong. 

"Sama niyo na lang ako sa date niyo," pagmamakaawa ni Yuta. 

"Palagi ka ngang sumasama eh. Sawa na si Taeyong sa'yo. Mabait lang 'yon kaya hindi sinasabi." 

"Alam mo, sana ma-traffic ka sa Quiapo! Sana ma-holdap ka sa City Hall! Sana i-reject ka ng nililigawan mo! Bye!" Ma-dramang sabi ni Yuta habang umaakyat sa overpass patungo sa kabilang dako ng kalsada. Walang pag-aalinlangan siyang pinakyuhan ng kaibigan na hindi naman siya nagdalawang isip na ibalik. Mabuti na lang at busy ang mga guard sa mga papasok na estudyante at hindi nakita ang pagbabardagulan nilang dalawa, kundi ay baka ano pa ang kahihinatnan nila. Mahirap na. 

_Pakshet na Yuta._ Minsan talaga ipinagdarasal na lang ni Jaehyun na sana ay hindi niya nilapitan ang lalaki noong Freshman Week nila bago magsimula ang college life niya. Malamang, dahil bagong mga pasok sa university ay wala pa silang mga kaibigan, kaya naman noong nag-aya si Yuta na kumain pagkatapos ng nakakaantok na orientation ay agad itong nagbunga ng pagkakaibigan sa kanilang dalawa. 

Magmula rin noon ay tuloy tuloy na rin ang kamalasan niya kapag may binabanggit si Yuta na mga sumpa laban sa kanya. Tulad ngayon, bandang Recto pa lang ay traffic na. Partida, hindi pa rush hour niyan ah. Paano pa kaya pag dumaan na siya sa Quiapo? Baka isabay na rin niya yung pagdadasal na sana hindi magtampo ang kanina pang naghihintay sa kanya. 

Dahil sa bagal ng usad ng mga sasakyan ay napag-isipan na lang ni Jaehyun na maglaro ng ML habang naghihintay. Ngunit bago niya pa man mabuksan ang laro ay sakto siyang nakatanggap ng dalawang mensahe mula sa kaibigan at kay Taeyong. 

Una niyang binuksan ang text ni Yuta dahil panigurado namang puro kalokohan lang 'yon. Tama nga ang hinala niya, dahil ang tanging laman ng text ay isang selfie niya kasama ang kariton ng tusok tusok sa harap ng Sto. Domingo Church.

_From: Yuta_

_pre san ka_

_To: Yuta_

_quiapo baket_

_From: Yuta_

_ginagawa mo diyan? magpapahula ka?_

Napairap si Jaehyun.

_From:Yuta_

_sarap ng tokneneng, pre. kung sinama niyo sana ako sa date niyo edi sana nadala ko kayo dito. oh well, enjoy ka diyan sa traffic! XD_

Himala at may barya siyang pangtokneneng ngayon. Madalas kasi ay hindi siya bibili ng tusok tusok kapag hindi kasama si Jaehyun dahil wala siyang mabuburaot.

Ang susunod na text na kanyang binuksan ay ang galing kay Taeyong. Agad siyang napangiti nang makita ito, dahil imbes na matakot sa pagbabanta nito ay talagang nacute-an pa si Jaehyun. 

_From: cute daw siya_

_san ka na? kapag wala ka pa dito in ten minutes ililibre mo ko ng spicy wings!! >:( _

_To: cute daw siya_

_ito na po. late lang dinismiss ni ma'am philo kaya naabutan ng traffic sa may recto. miss mo na ko?_

_From: cute daw siya_

_hinde!! gutom na ko at ang tagal mo kaya hindi kita mami-miss! grrr_

Mabuti na lang at nasa kanya-kanyang mga mundo rin ang mga kasama niya sa jeep kung hindi ay kanina pa siya pinagtawanan sa kakangiti sa cellphone niya. Kahit naman hindi magsabi si Taeyong ay talagang ililibre niya ito ng spicy wings sa may walls ng Intramuros. Magmula kasi noong nagsimula siyang manligaw dito, doon na ang ultimate kainan place nila. Kilala na nga sila ng nagtitinda. 

Minsan naman ay si Taeyong ang dumadayo sa España. Doon, madalas naman sila sa 24Chicken o 'di kaya ay sa Angkong kapag nagtitipid—o kaya kapag nakakaladkad ni Yuta sa paborito niya. Naging close din naman ang kaibigan niya at si Taeyong sa paglipas ng panahon. Paano ba naman kasi, kapag bored ang lalaki ay minsan hindi na niya mapigilang bumuntot sa dalawang nagliligawan, okay lang kahit third wheel siya dahil parati namang nanlilibre si Taeyong. 

Simula kasi noong unang nagkausap si Jaehyun at Taeyong sa jeep habang tinatahak ang Taft Avenue ay halos hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. Mapa-text, tawag, o kahit pa ang pagkikita sa personal sa kabila ng mga schedule nila. Nagsimula rin manligaw si Jaehyun dalawang buwan na ang nakakaraan. Sino ba naman ang mag-aakala, na dahil na-late siya ng gising isang araw ay makakatagpo siya ng isang napakaganda, napakabait, at napakatalinong lalaki? _Sobrang galing talaga ng timing mo, Jaehyun._

Pero dahil nga pinagkalooban siya ng isang tulad ni Taeyong, ipinangako niya sa sarili (maging kay Yuta at kay Lord) na hinding hindi na siya male-late. Advantage na rin kasi na madalas maagang pumapasok si Taeyong kaya palagi silang sabay. Ang ending, naging habit niya na rin ang paggising nang maaga at ang pagkilos nang mabilis. Mula noon ay hindi na rin nabawasan ang credit points niya kay Ma'am Philo. 

Nang sa wakas ay nakarating na siya sa harap ng City Hall ay hindi niya naiwasang yakapin nang mahigpit ang kanyang bag na nakasuot sa harap sa takot na baka manakawan o ma-holdap pa siya. Mahirap na, sinumpa na nga siya ni Yuta, may malaki pang posibilidad na masnatch-an siya, wala na ngang makukuha sa kanya. 

Mabilis niyang tinahak ang daan mula sa underpass hanggang sa makapasok siya ng SM Manila. Nakahinga rin siya nang maluwag nang maramdaman ang lamig ng aircon na sumusuot sa loob ng uniform niya. Badtrip, bakit ba kasi napakainit sa Pilipinas? 

Bago dumiretso sa third floor kung nasaan si Taeyong ay napag-isipan ni Jaehyun na dumaan sa National Bookstore para bumili ng isang bagay na matagal na niyang gustong ibigay kay Taeyong. _Secret na muna, mamaya niya na lang ire-reveal._

Hindi nagtagal ay nakarating din siya sa S&R. Pupusta si Jaehyun na dahil sa tagal niyang makarating ay hindi na nito napigilan ang pagbili ng kung ano ano sa menu dahil sa sobrang gutom. 

At tama nga ang hinala niya, dahil nang pumasok sa sa loob ay nakita niya itong nilalantakan ang isang slice ng cheese pizza at fries sa pinakadulong bahagi ng store. 

"Hi," bati niya. 

Tinignan lamang siya ni Taeyong bago ito umirap, "Tagal mo." 

"Sorry na," pagpapa-cute ni Jaehyun. "Late kami dinismiss ni, Ma'am."

"Parati ka kasing late. Binabalikan ka lang nun." 

Umismid si Jaehyun, "Bakit? Eh kung hindi ako na-late noon edi sana hindi tayo nagkita? Baka wala kang makilalang isang gwapong tulad ko." 

Hindi nakailag si Jaehyun nang batuhin siya ni Taeyong ng tissue, "Pasmado bibig mo, gutom lang yan." 

"Hindi ka ba napopogian sakin?" 

Tinignan siya nang mariin ng kasama, "Slight. Baka pag nilibre mo na ako ng spicy chicken wings baka talagang mapogian na 'ko sa'yo." 

"Aba! Edi tara na, boss! Ubos na ba 'yang french fries mo? Bitbitin mo na lang!" 

"Ayoko na eh," saad ni Taeyong bago dumukot ng natitirang tatlong piraso at saka itinutok sa bibig ni Jaehyun. "Say ah."

"Ay. Sweet mo naman po. Hihi," pa-kilig kilig na sagot nito bago tinanggap ang fries. 

"Tara?" aya ni Taeyong matapos uminom si Jaehyun sa natubigan nang Sprite. 

"Hmm." 

Hindi nagtagal ay lumabas na sila sa SM Manila bago bumaba sa underpass para makarating sa gate papasok ng Intramuros. Hindi na bago para kay Jaehyun ang paglabas pasok dito dahil madalas ay bago siya umuwi, aabangan niya muna si Taeyong sa labas ng gate para sabay silang sasakay ng jeep. Corny, pero wala namang may pake. 

"Good afternoon po!" Maligayang bati ni Jaehyun sa sekyu na nakabantay sa may Muralla entrance. Kilala na siya nito dahil na tulad ng nabanggit ay madalas siyang tumatambay dito kapag hinihintay si Taeyong. 

"Aba, mukhang magde-date kayo ngayon ah!" Pang-aasar ng guard na siyang ikinatawa naman ng dalawa. "Bisitahin niyo yung San Agustin Church ngayon. Wala pa masyadong tao pag ganitong oras." 

Sa totoo lang, hindi pa nakakabisita si Jaehyun sa simbahan sa dami ng beses niyang pumunta dito. Hindi naman kasi sila napapadpad sa kabilang bahagi ng lugar. Madalas ay kung saan lang malapit sa university ni Taeyong dahil tinatamad na silang maglakad lakad pa. 

Pero dahil unang beses ni Jaehyun, hindi niya palalampasin ang pagkakataong iyon. Magwi-wish din siya doon, baka sakaling totoo ang pamahiin at matupad nga ang mga hiling niya. 

"Bisita tayo sa simbahan?" Aya ni Jaehyun habang nakasunod kay Taeyong papunta sa paborito nilang Spicy Chicken Wings. 

Tinignan siya ni Taeyong nang nakangiti, "Bakit? May wish ka?" 

Tumango si Jaehyun. "Ano yun?"

 _Ikaw._ "Secret." 

"Luh, secret secret ka pa diyan! Baka mamaya ako lang naman laman ng mga wish mo!" Pabirong sabi ni Taeyong. 

"Alam mo naman pala eh," Sagot ni Jaehyun bago hilain ang kamay ni Taeyong papasok sa kainan. 

"Bakit ba kayo late dinismiss ng prof niyo?" Tanong ni Taeyong habang pinapapak ang huling piraso ng spicy wings na pinaubaya na ni Jaehyun sa kanya. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jaehyun, "Ewan ko dun. Dami rin kasi tanong nung isa kong kaklase eh. Pwede niya naman i-meet si Ma'am after? Dinamay pa kaming lahat." 

"Kaya pala gutom na gutom ka. Nakailang dagdag ka ng order ngayon ah!" Turo ni Taeyong sa mga platong simot ang laman. Maging ang sauce ay hindi nila pinagbigyan. "Feeling ko hindi na kailangang hugasan 'to." 

Pinandirian siya ng tingin ni Jaehyun, "Kadiri naman!"

"Joke lang! Masyado ka namang sensitive. Okay, España boy." 

Sumimangot si Jaehyun, "May pinapasabi nga pala si Yuta." 

Uminom si Taeyong ng Sprite bago binalik ang tingin kay Jaehyun, "Ano raw?"

"Sa susunod daw SM North tayo. Try daw natin yung escape rooms doon." 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Taeyong, "Weh! Matagal ko nang gustong i-try 'yon!"

"Sama ka. Dalhin mo rin sila Mark at Haechan. Mas mura kasi pag mas marami tayo eh." 

Nagdalawang-isip si Taeyong, "Sige na nga. Paborito mo na naman yung mga kapatid ko." 

Natawa si Jaehyun, "Sus! Selos ka?"

"Paano kung oo?" Pagsubok ni Taeyong habang umiinom ng Sprite. 

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jaehyun, "Sagutin mo muna ako." 

At tuluyang nasamid si Taeyong sa iniinom niya. 

"Malapit na pala finals niyo," malungkot na sabi ni Jaehyun kay Taeyong habang naglalakad patungo sa San Agustin Church matapos nila kumain. Kung hindi lang siguro _nagliligawan_ ang label nila ngayon, kanina pa niya hinawakan ang kamay ni Taeyong. Pero syempre, dahil hindi pa naman sila at ayaw niya namang biglain si Taeyong, distansya muna tayo. _Hay, ipagdadasal ko talaga na sana sagutin na ako nito._

"Oo nga eh. Next week, baka hindi na naman tayo magkita. Puro kami deadlines." 

"Hindi kita masusundo?"

Malungkot na umiling si Taeyong, "Gabi na eh. Tsaka, sinasabay naman ako ni Taeil sa sasakyan niya, eh taga-Libertad naman 'yon." 

Nang mapansin ang pagbabago ng mood ni Jaehyun ay hindi na nagdalawang isip pa si Taeyong na kunin ang kamay nito at balutin gamit ang kanya, "'Wag na sad! After ng finals bisita ako sa España! Libre ko kayong Rombab!" 

Napatingin si Jaehyun sa kanya, "'Kayo'?"

"Isama naman natin si Yuta! Miss ko na rin yun eh." 

Umismid si Jaehyun at umirap. Pwede bang magrevoke ng friendship card? "Yung totoo, si Yuta na ba yung nanliligaw sa'yo? Selos na 'ko ah." 

Hindi napigilan ni Taeyong ang pagtawa sa pagpapa-cute ni Jaehyun. Sus. "Selos? Tsaka ka na magselos 'pag tayo na," aniya bago bitawan ang kamay nito at tumakbo papunta sa simbahan. 

Bago pa man ito makapasok ay agad siyang nahabol ni Jaehyun at lakas loob na hinawakan ang kamay niya, "Ano ba yan, nang-aagaw naman si Yuta ng lovestory eh. Gawa din siya ng kanya. Magpa-late din siya baka sakaling may matagpuan siya habang nasa EDSA." 

Nang makapasok sa loob ng simbahan ay agad silang tumungo sa holy water font at nagsign of the cross. Namangha si Jaehyun sa ganda ng simbahan sa loob. Hindi siya makapaniwalang nasa loob siya ng pinakamatandang simbahan sa buong Pilipinas. Malawak at elegante ang istruktura ng simbahan. May magagarbong _chandelier_ din sa taas ng mga ulo nila na paniguradong napakaganda kapag inilawan. Kulay pula naman ang _aisle_ nito patungo sa altar. _Parang ang sarap magpakasal dito ah. Lalo na kung kay Taey—_ joke lang. Papasagutin ko muna siya ng oo bago ang kasal. 

Tahimik silang naglakad papunta sa harap ng simbahan bago lumuhod at nagdasal. May iilang parokyano ang nag-aalay din ng kanilang mga hiling sa Diyos. Pero dahil unang beses ni Jaehyun makapunta sa simbahang ito, itinuturing niyang espesyal ang pagkakataong ito lalo na't kasama niya ang isa sa pinakamahahalagang tao sa buhay niya. 

Ipinikit ni Jaehyun ang kanyang mata bago tahimik na isinaboses ang lahat ng mga hiling niya. "Lord, unang una po sa lahat, thank you po. Kasi alam ko pong mali ang pagiging late araw araw, pero nung nakita ko po si Taeyong noong araw na 'yon ay parang biniyayaan ako ng langit. Well, parati naman po kayong may binibigay na biyaya pero iba pa rin po yung isang Taeyong Lee yung binigay niyo sa akin eh," dasal niya habang nakatitig kay Taeyong na taimtim na nagdadasal sa tabi niya. 

"Thank you po sa magandang grades ko so far. Wala na pong bawian, Lord ah? Lalo na po yung uno ko sa Taxation. Ayoko pong ma-debar eh. Thank you rin po para kanila mama, kay papa na nasa ibang bansa ngayon, sa mga bwisit kong kapatid pero love po naman po sila. Kay Yuta na kahit minsan ay kulang na lang magsuntukan kami ay nanatili pa rin po siyang isang mabuting kaibigan para sakin. At syempre, kay Taeyong dahil napapasaya niya po ako araw araw," tumigil siya para magpunas ng luha. Nako, dapat niya ring ipagdasal na sana walang nakakakita sa kanya ngayon dahil paniguradong aasarin na naman siya. 

"Alam ko pong hindi ako pala-dasal. Minsan nga po nagdadasal lang ako kapag ipapasa ko na yung mga balance sheet ko sa prof. O kaya kapag bigayan na ng grades. Or pwede rin kapag alas dose na ako umuuwi at baka mapagalitan ni mama. Hindi ko naman din po alam kung totoo yung mga pamahiin nila na kapag may wish ka, pwede mo yun ihiling sa simbahang unang beses mo pa lang bibisitahin. First time ko po dito kasama si Taeyong at sana hindi rin po ito yung last," huminga siya nang malalim bago ipinagpatuloy ang pagdadasal. "Lord, alam ko pong araw-araw na akong humihiling sa Inyo pero ngayon po ang wish ko lang talaga ay...sana sagutin na po ako ng nililigawan ko." 

Ngumiti si Jaehyun, "Hindi ko po alam kung magkakatotoo 'to. Baka hindi pa ngayon, o bukas, o baka sa susunod pa na mga taon—kasi panigurado mahaba po yung listahan niyo diyan eh? Pero sana po itago niyo 'tong wish ko na 'to kapag pwede niyo na po siyang mabigay sa akin. Maghihintay po ako! Promise! Peksman!"

Nang matapos magdasal ay bumalik si Jaehyun sa kinauupuan habang nakatitig kay Taeyong na taimtaim pa ring nagdadasal. _Sana magkatotoo nga talaga._ Natawa naman ito nang lumingon si Taeyong sa kanya at binigyan siya ng isang matamis na ngiti. _Bakit ba? Eh kinikilig siya eh._

"Saan tayo?" Tanong ni Taeyong habang pino-post sa IG Story ang selfie nila ni Jaehyun sa entrance ng simbahan ilang minuto lang ang nakaraan. 

"Hmm, Baluarte?" 

"Aling Baluarte?" 

Natawa si Jaehyun. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya pa rin natatandaan na hindi lang isa ang Baluarte sa Intramuros. "San Diego." 

Tumango si Taeyong, "Tara, malapit lang yun!"

Ang Baluarte de San Diego ay kumakatawan sa malawak na kasaysayan ng bansa. Ito ay nagsilbing tagapagtanggol ng lungsod noong panahon ng giyera at naging _lookout_ din para sa mga barkong dadaong sa Look ng Maynila. Bukod sa tatlong bilog na hango sa bato ay hindi rin maipagkakaila ang ganda ng mga halaman at bulaklak sa hardin nito. Tanaw mula sa matataas na pader ang lawak ng Luneta na ilang beses na ring binisita nina Taeyong at Jaehyun kapag trip nilang mag-museum hopping. 

Matapos magbayad ng entrance fee ay dumiretso ang dalawa sa taas ng mga pader at sabay na humanga sa ganda ng pagkakagawa dito. Sakto, walang tao. Solo lang nila ang lugar.

Umakyat si Taeyong sa mataas na bahagi ng pader na sinundan naman ni Jaehyun. Umupo ang dalawa habang tanaw ang Manila Golf Course at ang Luneta na nasa kabilang bahagi nito. Agad na sumandal si Taeyong sa dibdib ni Jaehyun at dinamdam ang simoy ng hangin ng malamig na Pebrero. 

"Anong wish mo kanina?" Tanong ni Taeyong. 

"Ayoko sabihin." 

Tinignan siya ni Taeyong, "Bakit? Ang KJ mo naman eh!" 

"Eh baka hindi magkatotoo kapag shinare ko. Secret ko na lang yun." 

Inirapan sita ni Taeyong, "OA mo talaga. Edi sasabihin ko na lang yung wish ko. " 

"Ha? Okay lang sa'yo? Paano kapag hindi natupad yan?" 

"Nasa'yo naman yun kung tutuparin mo eh," mahinang sabi niya. 

Hinarap siya ni Jaehyun, "Huy, sinasabi mo diyan?"

Huminga nang malalim si Taeyong bago tumitig sa kanya, "Jaehyun?" 

Nag-aalala siyang sinagot ni Jaehyun, "Ano ba yun? Pinapakaba mo naman ako eh!"

"Tanga. 'Wag kang kabahan!"

"Eh ano ba yun?" 

"Wish ko...wish ko ipakilala mo 'ko sa parents mo." 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jaehyun, "Ha? Eh kilala ka na nila diba? Mas mahal ka na nga ng mga yun kaysa sakin eh!" 

Umiling si Taeyong, "Ipakilala mo ko...as boyfriend." 

Ha. 

Teka. Teka lang, wait. 

Tama ba ang pagkakarinig niya? B-boyfriend?

_Lord nung sinabi ko pong maghihintay ako, totoo po 'yon ah! Hindi po ako nagbibiro!_

Grabe naman, bakit naman ganito. Hindi niya pa nga napaplano yung grand surprise niya kay Taeyong pag tatanungin niya na 'to eh. Naunahan pa talaga siya. At saka, hindi ba siya yung nanliligaw? "Ano? As...as boyfriend?"

Natawa si Taeyong bago pitikin ang noo niya, "Oo! Bagal mo kasing magtanong eh. Ako na nag-adjust." 

"Boyfriend na kita? Tayo na? Tayo na ba?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Jaehyun.

"Ayaw mo ba?" 

Agarang tumayo si Jaehyun na sinundan naman ng _boyfriend_ niya. Shet, nakakakilig pala. 

"Gusto! Sobrang gusto! Ito naman hindi mabiro! Dito ka lang, boyfriend," aniya bago yakapin si Taeyong. 

Niyakap siya nito pabalik, "Sus. Crush na crush mo na naman ako."

"Matagal na po, boss. Sa _jeep_ pa lang noon, hulog na 'ko sa'yo." 

Kasabay ng banat niya ay ang pagkurot ni Taeyong sa kanyang tagiliran, "Baduy mo! Tigilan mo na yang mga banat mo kung gusto mo magtagal tayo," biro niya. "So ano? Kailan mo 'ko ipapakilala kanila Tita?"

Nginitian siya ni Jaehyun, "Ay, mamamanhikan ka na? 'Wag muna! Wala pa nga tayong five minutes tsaka wala pa akong ipon!" 

"Jaehyun, isa!" 

"Dalawa!"

Bago sila umalis sa Baluarte ay kumuha muna sila ng sandamakmak na litrato gamit ng self-timer sa camera nila. Wala naman kasing guard na palakad lakad sa lugar kaya wala silang mapag-utusan. Matapos ang napakatagal na photo-op ay napagpasyahan na nilang lumabas ng Intramuros. Sa Luneta na lang sila dadaan at doon na kang sasakay ng jeep pauwi sa Vito Cruz. 

Hindi alam ni Jaehyun kung kanino siya magpapasalamat: sa _Philo_ _prof_ niyang (kahit late man nagdismiss ngayon) nagpa-free cut noon kaya sumakay na lang siya sa mas maluwag na jeep at doon unang nakita si Taeyong, si _Yuta_ na kahit ilang beses siyang inasar ay hindi siya pinigilan sa paghahabol sa crush niyang hindi niya alam ang pangalan, sa _katabi niya sa jeep_ noon na bumaba sa bandang Lawton kung saan sumakay si Taeyong at umupo sa tabi niya, sa _driver_ ba na nagmura mura at nagreklamo na nagdulot ng pakikipag-usap ni Taeyong sa kanya, kay _kuya guard_ ba na nasa Muralla entrance na sinabihan siyang magdasal sa San Agustin Church, kay _Lord_ na agarang sinagot ang mga panalangin niya, o kay _Taeyong_ na matagal na niyang pinagdadasal at hinihing sa kalangitan?

Hindi niya alam. 

Ang tanging alam niya lang ay masaya siya. Kasi ganun naman talaga diba? _Pag gusto, may paraan_ . Pero minsan, hindi lahat ng bagay hinahabol. Yung iba hinihintay at _hinihiling_ lang. 

"Oh," sabi ni Jaehyun habang inaabot ang plastic ng National Bookstore kay Taeyong. Imbis na dumiretso pauwi ay napagpasyahan nilang tumambay muna sa Manila Bay habang tinatanaw ang papalubog na araw. 

_Sayang din naman kasi ang Dolomite Sand kung hindi nila titignan diba? 300 million din yan_.

"Ano 'to?" Tanong ni Taeyong. 

Nagkibit balikat si Jaehyun, "Open mo." 

Nagtatakang binuksan ni Taeyong ang plastic bago ang box na nasa loob nito. Nang makita kung ano ang nilalaman ay hindi niya napigilan ang pagtawa nang malakas, "G-tec? Isang box ng g-tec?!" 

"Eh kasi lahat ng g-tec mo may pangalan at number mo pa rin eh. Tanggalin mo na yun. Kapag nawala edi marami ka pang stock." 

"Sayang naman!" 

Tinignan siya nang masama ni Jaehyun, "Mas okay na yan. Mamaya kung sino sino pang makapulot ng g-tec mo, baka kung sino sino pa yung magtext sa'yo." 

Tumawa muli si Taeyong at kinurot ang pisngi ni Jaehyun, "Cute mo naman magselos! Oo na, tatanggalin ko na po. Thank you dito. And for today."

Hinalikan siya ni Jaehyun sa pisngi, "Welcome. Thank you rin, kasi dumating ka." 

Ngumiti si Taeyong bago ibinalik ang tingin sa araw na unti-unting dumidikit sa malawak na dagat. 

Ang kulay kahel na langit ay sumisimbolo sa isa na namang masayang araw na nagtapos. Pero para kanila Taeyong at Jaehyun, ang kulay kahel na langit na bumabalot sa mapayapang pag-agos ng mga alon sa dagat at sumisimbolo sa simula ng isang pagsasamahan na sana ay tumagal katulad ng Simbahan ng San Agustin, ng Baluarte ng San Diego, at ng lahat ng bagay na kaakibat ng panghabambuhay.

Sinong mag-aakala, na dahil sa simpleng panulat ay magsisimula ang isang samahang hindi man perpekto ay buo, masaya, at totoo? Kung ganito lang din pala ang magiging takbo ng mga buhay nila sana ay naging matiyaga na lang sila sa paghihintay. 

Pero wala na silang hihilingin pa, dahil lahat ng hiling nila sa Diyos, sa mga bituin, at sa lahat ng mga nilalang na maaaring paghilingan ay binigay na sa kanila. 

_Ang isa't isa._

_________

**Author's Note:**

> the last part was inspired by that one freedom wall post from a univ (sadly i cant find it anywhere in fb anymore) i read years ago!! 
> 
> salamat sa pagbabasa!! :>>
> 
> interact w me on [twt!!](https://twitter.com/jycashewnuts/)


End file.
